


Stare

by love_in_the_stars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sam Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel won't stop staring at him. Written for a prompt at Comment_fic. Vague Season Six stuff but like...super vague.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mangacrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/gifts).



Gabriel wouldn't stop staring at him.

Quite frankly it was scaring Sam because he couldn't help but think it meant nothing good for him. And it was _odd_ staring too. Like the watching him without smirking or leering kind of staring. Seriously, man, creepy.

Finally Sam got sick of it when he happened to look over the lid of his laptop and caught Gabriel's gaze because the angel was freaking staring at him again. Sighing and wondering if he was going to regret this, Sam closed the computer and set it aside.

"Okay, Gabe. Spit it out."

Gabriel blinked and there was that smirk he'd been looking for before, though it seemed a bit lacking compared to what he'd been expecting. "Whatever do you mean, Sammy?"

"Don't pull that, it won't work. Why do you keep staring at me? What do you want?"

"I don't want anything!" Gabriel protested then gave a momentary pause. "It's just, your soul."

And Sam went cold all over. His fresh from Hell soul had to be an ugly thing and he didn't realize Gabriel could see it. The hunter instantly felt shame wash over him.

"No, Sam!" Gabriel snapped before softening his tone. "I didn't mean it that way. I just _like_ it, okay? Your soul is...I mean...yeah, it's a little ragged but it's still so _bright_ that I enjoy looking at it, okay?"

Sam stared in disbelief at the angel and tried his best not to blush.

"You have nothing to ashamed of, Sam. You're beautiful."

Yeah, okay, that was blush alright.

"Now will you let me ravish you so I can stop feeling like a sappy idiot?"

Sam laughed and decided, yeah, he could give Gabriel that this once.


End file.
